


Pax Insomnia

by crosschord



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, HighSpecs, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosschord/pseuds/crosschord
Summary: Insomnia still stands and Noctis must shoulder the burden of running the kingdom. As his adviser, Ignis stands with him. However, unusual circumstances bring Aranea to his side, and Ignis tries to figure out his feelings for the Commodore.A FFXV AU and Highspecs fic.





	1. Long Live the King

“ _For God's sake, let us sit upon the ground_  
_And tell sad stories of the death of kings;_  
_How some have been deposed; some slain in war,_  
_Some haunted by the ghosts they have deposed;_  
_Some poison'd by their wives: some sleeping kill'd;_  
_All murder'd: for within the hollow crown_  
_That rounds the mortal temples of a king_  
_Keeps Death his court and there the antic sits,_  
_Scoffing his state and grinning at his pomp,_  
_Allowing him a breath, a little scene,_  
_To monarchize, be fear'd and kill with looks,_  
_Infusing him with self and vain conceit,_  
_As if this flesh which walls about our life,_  
_Were brass impregnable, and humour'd thus_  
_Comes at the last and with a little pin  
__Bores through his castle wall, and farewell king!_

**Act 3, Scene 2”  
** **― William Shakespeare, Richard II**

* * *

 

 

“Noctis….my son….where is he....?”

From his seat behind Noctis, the Crown Prince of Lucis, Ignis sat up slightly and watched his friend lean forward and grasp his dying father’s hand. “I’m here.”

King Regis’ death had been a long time coming. The toll of running a kingdom and keeping up the Wall that protected Insomnia slowly drained his life force. It was during a council meeting when he collapsed and taken to his rooms. A doctor was quickly summoned, and Regis’ friends and confidants thought he would rally.

They were instead given the news that their monarch was dying. Noctis was sent for, and while the young man had a difficult time grasping the news that his father was dying, it was Ignis who insisted he go in and sit with him. As Regis quietly spoke to his son, Ignis stood and walked to the corner of the bedroom in order to give the pair some privacy.

“How much longer do you think?”

Ignis sighed and looked up at Gladio, also known as the Prince’s Shield. “Not much longer, I’m afraid.”

“Is....is there anything we can do?” asked Prompto as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. “I feel like we should be doing something.”

“We wait. It’s all we can do right now.”

Gladio clapped a hand onto Ignis’ shoulder. He could tell the other man was tense, but didn’t know what to say or do to get him to relax. He wasn’t even sure if the Adviser to the Prince knew how to relax. Yet he could feel Ignis’ shoulders slump a bit then tense under his hand, as if he were allowing himself to enjoy his friend’s touch for just a brief moment before bearing himself up again.

A movement from the corner of his eye caused Ignis to step away from Gladio and towards Noctis. As he approached the prince, he could see tears streaming down his face. “He’s...his breathing......”

Despite the contemptuous relationship between father and son, Ignis knew Noctis cared for his father more than he outwardly showed. Pulling up a chair, Ignis took a seat next to Noctis and took his hand. Except for the tightening of his fingers around Ignis’, Noctis gave no reaction to his presence. Footsteps approached their chairs and stopped behind them, and Ignis knew without looking that it was Prompto and Gladio coming to join them.

Suddenly, Regis gasped and a doctor hurried over to the side of the bed. With fear in his eyes, Noctis looked back and forth between Ignis and the doctor, who was busy taking the King’s pulse. A small shake of his head told them all the terrible news.

Ignis slipped his hand out of Noctis’ and stood with his head bowed. The room suddenly grew silent as everyone gathered inside waited to hear what Ignis had to say.

“.....the king is dead.” Ignis’ voice was low, but to his credit it didn’t waver; he knew had to put his own personal emotions to one side. Next to him, Noctis sat up straight in his chair, wanting to appear strong in front of his friends.

Time seemed to crawl to a standstill as Ignis slowly dropped to one knee in front of Noctis, his head bowed low. Around him, he could hear the rustle of clothing and shuffling as the other occupants in the room did the same. A sob escaped Prompto but he bit his lip in an attempt to reign in his grief.

Noctis didn’t want this. Not now. His father was still young, he could have lived for several more years.

_This has to be a dream._

But he knew it wasn’t a dream. All he could do was look down at Ignis as he knelt in front of him, and tremble slightly as his friend and adviser said the words he most dreaded:

“Long live the King.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short and slow beginning, and future apologies for any mistakes I make in characterization. This is my first FFXV fic.
> 
> As you can tell, this is obviously a FFXV AU. The fall of Insomnia doesn't happen, and Regis isn't murdered. However, I still plan on incorportating parts of the game into my fic. I hope people enjoy this.


	2. Planning

_"Cowards die many times before their deaths;_  
 _The valiant never taste of death but once._  
 _Of all the wonders that I yet have heard._  
 _It seems to me most strange that men should fear;_  
 _Seeing that death, a necessary end,_  
 _Will come when it will come."_  
  
Act II, Scene II  
– William Shakespeare, Julius Caesar

* * *

 

 

> _"Features of a State Funeral_
> 
> _In Insomnia, a state funeral is usually reserved for a monarch with the Marshal in charge of the planning._
> 
> _Lying in state in the Citadel – The coffin is placed on a catafalque in the middle of the hall. Following a brief service, members of the public are admitted and file past the coffin to pay their respects. During the lying in state (which usually lasts three days) each corner of the catafalque is guarded by units of the Kingsglaive and the Crownsguard._
> 
> _Conveyance of the body through Insomnia – A large procession accompanies the monarch's body on its final journey: the Kingsglaive, Crownsguard, and (close to the coffin) the dead monarch's personal staff/servants. The late monarch's equerries serve as pallbearers, walking alongside the coffin, which is escorted by the sovereign's bodyguards: the Shield of the King and the King’s personal guard. The Royal Family (as chief mourners) follow the coffin, along with foreign representatives (often in significant numbers)._
> 
> _Funeral service and burial in the Royal Cemetery, located within the Citadel – The form of service used is the same for a monarch as for a commoner; in recent centuries the Book of Common Prayer has been used. Prior to the burial, Garter King of Arms pronounces the style of the deceased monarch, using a form of words that has varied little over centuries of use.”_
> 
> _– Book of Ceremonies: Chapter 5, State Funeral for a Monarch_

 

Ignis pulled his glasses off and used his thumb and forefinger to rub the spot where the nose piece pressed against his skin. Along with Cor, the Marshal, the two men had been busy at work preparing for the funeral of the late King Regis. Fortunately, aid had come in the form of a large book intended to assist those who were given the task of planning a royal event.

Leaning back in his chair, Ignis closed his eyes and tried to will away the headache that was starting to throb in his temples. He knew he needed to go home and rest, having sent Cor home an hour prior to take a much needed shower and get some sleep, but there was too much to do, too much to plan.

Codes and regulations swam in his brain and he was pretty sure he could recite parts of the _Book of Ceremonies_ from memory.

With a yawn, Ignis sat up and put his glasses back on. He gave the large ceremonial tome a weary look and stood. Pulling on his jacket, he debated cleaning up his desk and organizing the stacks of papers scattered about, but decided against it. He knew he would be back bright and early the next morning to do more planning.

After turning off the lights and locking his office door, Ignis stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to the sixth floor. He pulled out his cell phone and considered making a phone call, wanting some company for the night, but figured he would be home at this time of night.

Too many thoughts swirled in Ignis’ mind as the elevator descended to his destination. Was Noctis ready for the responsibility? Was he ready for the responsibility? Could they all bear the burden of serving the King in these turbulent times?

If only they had more time to prepare.

A soft _ding_ and the movement of the elevator doors opening broke Ignis from his reverie and he stepped out into the hallway. The floor contained housing for members of the Crownsguard and his, along with his companions, apartment were on this level. He stood under the bright florescent lights for a moment trying to get his bearings. Exhaustion made him forgetful and it took him a minute to remember which apartment he was going to.

Luckily his destination was nearby and Ignis somehow managed to drag himself to the front door and knock.

“Iggy?” A deep voice greeted him as the door opened and Ignis gave his friend a small smile.

“Gladio.” Ignis stood in front of his friend, unsure of what to say. For a moment he felt almost vulnerable. All he wanted was someone to take care of him for once. “May I stay here tonight?”

Gladio took in his friend’s appearance and furrowed his brow. Dark circles under his eyes told Gladio that Ignis had been skimping on sleep, and a light shadow of stubble graced his jaw. His normally immaculate clothing was slightly rumpled and in need of ironing. It wasn’t often he saw Ignis in this state. The man took on too damn much and was too damn stubborn to ask for help.

“Come on.” Gladio stepped aside and opened the door wider. Ignis followed him inside and heard the door close behind him. To Gladio’s surprise, Ignis leaned forward and rested his forehead on his shoulder. “Hey, you okay?”

“I’m tired and would like company.” Ignis turned his head and buried his face into Gladio’s neck. The sensation of Ignis’ breath against his neck, along with the smell of his expensive cologne was causing Gladio’s mind to go in another direction. However, this was neither the time nor the place.

Gladio pulled away and took Ignis’ hand and started to lead him to his bedroom. “You can stay in my room, I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“No.” Ignis shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. Pieces of hair fell into his face and took Gladio all of his self-control not to push it back. “Stay with me.”

It had been at least a year since Gladio had been with Ignis, and he hesitated for a moment. Their relationship, if he could call it that, was merely stress relief for the two of them. Ignis’ job left him little time for a relationship, and Gladio didn’t mind being his fuck buddy. However, the evening calls from Ignis got further and further apart as he took on more and more duties for the crown and eventually they stopped.

Gladio nodded, went into his room, and peeled off his shirt. “Fine.” 

*****

 

Bright rays of sun hit Ignis’ face, causing him to stir and roll away from the light. A hand reached out from under the heavy blankets and groped around the nightstand for his cell phone. Pressing the button on the side, he blinked a few times before his eyes focused enough for him to read the display on the screen.

Six-thirty am. _Good, I didn’t oversleep._ He made an irritated sound and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes.

For a moment Ignis was confused, and he racked his brain trying to figure out what happened the night before. The furniture in the room was familiar, yet for some reason he was having trouble placing it.

_I left the office and went home to sleep._

_But this isn’t home._

Ignis started to bring his hand up and run his fingers through his hair, but froze, a thought hitting him.

_Gladio._

_This is Gladio’s apartment._

_Did we....._

Throwing the blankets aside, he breathed a small sigh of relief when he noticed he was wearing an old pair of pajama pants he had left behind. Ignis knew Gladio would never take advantage of him while in an exhausted state, but a part of him was glad nothing happened.

_That’s a lie. If he had offered, you would’ve accepted._

Ignis swore at his thoughts and rubbed the back of his neck. It had been far too long since he had been with anyone and he knew if he had asked, Gladio would’ve said yes. But it wasn’t fair to him, to both of them.

A yawn escaped him as climbed out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. The smell of coffee hit Ignis and he could feel himself waking up, just a bit.

“Morning, sleep well?”

Ignis shuffled to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup, taking a long sip before answering. He tried not to stare at his friend, his emerald eyes tracing over the lines of his muscles and tattoos. A small bolt of desire hit him and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep his libido in check. “Yes, thank you. I apologize if I was any trouble.”

Gladio turned back to the stove and continued to make breakfast. He had noticed Ignis looking him over, but decided not to say anything. If he wanted something, he could ask. “Nah, no trouble at all. You’re always welcome here, you know that, right?”

Ignis continued to sip his coffee as he mulled over Gladio’s words. “And if I wanted to stay longer?”

The kitchen was quiet as Gladio stared at the pancake he was making, trying to make sense of what Ignis was saying. Finally, he turned off the stove and slowly turned around.

The look in Ignis’ eyes was unmistakable. He stood in the middle of the kitchen, drinking his coffee, yet his eyes were dark, a slight red blush rising in his cheeks. Gladio stepped forward and took the mug out of his hand. “You sure?”

“Cor isn’t expecting me until eight.”

Gladio leaned in and brushed his lips over Ignis’. “Let’s not keep the man waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Don't worry, this is still a HighSpecs fic. Aranea will be arriving in Insomnia soon and the real fun can get started.
> 
> 2\. I'd like to thank Wikipedia for the information about royal funerals in England. I basically just copy/pasted the info and changed a few things for the "Book of Celebrations" passage.


End file.
